The storage of clothing accessories, such as neckties, scarves, belts, and other similar articles, is difficult because such accessories are typically flexible and have narrow widths and long lengths. Various static devices, such as conventional clothing hangers, hooks, rods, and the like, have been used to store clothing accessories. These static devices suffer from the disadvantage that the accessories are positioned very close together, often overlapping, such that an individual accessory cannot be located and retrieved without disturbing, or even removing, other accessories.
There are several dynamic devices on the market for storing clothing accessories. However, these dynamic devices suffer from a number of disadvantages, a few of which are inadequate controls for easy location and retrieval of accessories, inadequate lighting, difficult installation and inefficient use of space.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus to store clothing accessories which overcomes the disadvantages of the above mentioned static and dynamic devices.